Spark plugs with auxiliary spark gaps, usually located internally of the plug element, have already been proposed; it has also been proposed to associate capacitors with the spark plug circuit in order to store electrical energy and to convert the thus stored energy to a more intense spark than otherwise possible upon breakdown of the main spark gap. Such spark plugs are described, for example, in German Patent Disclosure Document DE-OS No. 23 63 804, Holtin, and German Examined Published Patent Application DE-AS No. 28 10 159, Albrecht et al.